monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum talk:Barroth Guide by Zharay
You guys won't mind if I use your text as a checklist and comment as I edit right :P? Zharay 00:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) After reading I have a few notes that I would like you to look at. (anything in brackets are after the original notes) *you dont mention any blademaster armor sets **At the very beginning I mention both blade and gunner sets. They are the same for both types so if I mention Rhenoplos, I mean whichever version they are going for. *saying you must have Mud/Snow is basically implying you have to get rhenoplos armor, cleansers are an alternative to this armor set. (yes I know you mentioned cleansers but you make it seem rhenoplos armor is the only way) **Again at the very top I've listed an alternative to Rhenoplos. I do mention that you can gem your armor with weather or weather+ to negate the mud effect. *running while in a mudball will not decrease stamina, only evading will (just a fyi~) **Yea I've only just noticed this after finally fighting him without needing gemmed gear. I'll make it extra clear in the recommended section at the top *"moot" ? (dunno wtf that means.. please use a better word >_<) **Changed. It's a figure of speech saying by saying something like it is a "moot point". I try to stay away from them, but I tend to say it a lot so it gets through :P *at the Canteen? How about teh cat to the right of the guild chick (explain it becuase I never knew it was called "teh Canteen" **Heh believe it or not the offline felyne chef's little shop is called the "Canteen". You can see the sign every time you sit down to eat there. I'll change it just in case though. *when he follows you, keep circling until he makes a move ( I usually play ring around-the-rosey until I feel comfortable or until he makes a move) **This is my preference in the fight. Circling around gets both you and Barroth no where. AI-wise he is trying to find a position to perform an attack, you are only just delaying it. *a tell of his charge is when he backs up **Already in there~ *dodge his left, your right. might cofuse people if not specified (make sure they can uderstand the directly of where to exactly roll and which way the tail whips exactly) **Going off memory ain't the best idea heh. I got the orientation wrong. I put a note in there giving the reader a better idea of which way I mean. *rolling -through- a tailwhip to get away isnt that hard, its best to roll through it and get away since he is liekely to tailwhip multiple times, especially in rage mode **It depends. You can't always roll through his tail if you are near the tip and how high you are. I've added it though. *for the "mud shake" it is random and hard as hell to tell where it will land, so if they are mid-range or farther, GET AWAY, but if they are already in too deep they can try going direcly underneath and continue attacking ... its like a 50/50 chance doing so since your already in that deep and running away might get you into a mudball anyways **Good point, totally forget about people who are going in there without mud negation. Added your suggestions in. *he will back up multiple times during rage mode, signaling a rush **Already noted in rush details. *after rage mode, when he runs out of stamina, he becomes noticabely slower. often just standing there taking breaths or attacking slowy **That is him being hungry most times. But as you deal more and more damage on him, he does slow down cause he hasn't gotten a chance to regain his stamina. *basically, if they can read and get a mental image of the attack and tells for the attack then the hunter will have no problem Please revise your guide. It looks good ^_^)b GeneStarwind 08:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Needs to be specific about what items to bring for each class. Someone might mistakenly bring whetstones as a gunner if they were blank-minded, unless they wanted to make additional slicing rounds. Than you might want to add Bone husks to it. **Added. *Might want to add "Well Done Steaks" and "Mega Nutrients" as recommended as well. Might want to recommend some additional ammo to your readers too, as they will only know to bring water and fire rounds. Could add a Gunner's Item Pouch List. **Alright added. *Btw, it's "Adobe", not "Muddy". Muddy is easier to understand, but Adobe is the official term. **Changed *I also don't think Fire deals half damage when he has mud on him, just reduced. but thats an opinion that you can ignore. If you can knock off all the mud consistantly though, than fire would be a good thing to have. I do know however, that it's very hard to get a fire element sword and shield that early since to make quropeco chopper, you need a Mega Demondrug, that requires Pale Extract that comes from Gigginox exclusively. **In-depth damage guide on Barroth. *Your food guide is also a little confusing. "The stats you are looking for in food are things that can increase either your health and defense" Your T isn't bolded, minor typo lol, but after this, you add "It's a random chance.... Felyne Defender and Riser." Thats Skills, not stats. The food stats you want is a combination of "Meat + Dairy" which gives a good boost to Health and Defence. Than you want them to check all the cooking options to give "Defender and Riser" You could also at least tell them the effects of the two, which is 30% less damage and increased invulnerability time during a leap of faith (running away from boss monster + dodge). **Fixed it. I kind of rushed this entire part. Might as well go into more detail for the newbies. *Also add that when he enters rage mode, he will scratch the ground with his feet a few times than roar very loud. It's obvious when it reaches rage mode, but still, at least prepare your reader for it when it comes :) Steam also comes out of it's head. **Added~ *Add when he eats as well, and what he eats. I saw my friend drop tainted meat for him and he was wondering why he wouldn't eat it. He eats altaroths from their ant hill btw. **Oh yea good point! Added~ *"All hunters are in danger of getting hit buy it" minor typo, it's "by" **Fixed. *Might want to add when to use items. I've seen too many newbies die from a charge because they were potting up. **Another good point I forgot to mention! Added *Explain "granted you have at least a rook talisman to do this". Do you mean "Granted you have a charm with at least 1 slot" ? **2 slots. It is extremely rare for newbies, but somehow I managed to get one very early on o_O. *Grammar : "meaning you have a percent chance deal less damage" add "to" between 'deal' and 'less' **Fixed *Grammar : "How much is less depends ". Remove the "is". **Fixed *"losing roughly 20-30 damage per negative crit isn't affecting you too much". I'm pretty sure its x.75 damage or so, but I guess you did your math in this case? **Nah I was just tossing out numbers much like how all statistics are done :P Got rid of the numbers and left it generalized. *"With adrenaline the lower your health is, the more damage you can soak up and the more damage you can deal." 'Adrenaline' seems misspelled. Also, I think its when you have low health, you gain attack and defence boosts, which can let you soak more damage up and deal more, but you can always pot up and play it safe (you still keep the buffs). **This is at 40% health. If you use a Max Potion or a few Nutrients, 40% is a great amount of health to use for fighting. -Looks good, polish it up and I'm sure it'll be accepted. Keep it up. Wikia Chat 14:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Some comments I'm not an official reviewer, but I would like to say a few things: * The gunner version of Rhenoplos armor does not protect you from mud/snow. * Crag shots for gunners are useful at dislodging mud. * "The key areas for all weapon types are his head (for hammers mostly) and his underbelly." Actually, for the great sword (possibly for the switch axe too) the key area is the tail. Other weapons aren't well suited for cutting it off, but with the GS it is a breeze. Aiming for the tail also keeps the player safe from front-facing attacks. * When exhausted, the Barroth's charge speed is much slower. * A cosmetic note: It seems that you have about 50% of the sentences bolded. That makes your guide a bit hard to read. * I have submitted a few Barroth guides of my own for review here, here, and here. They are weapon-specific, so in the overall picture your guide is more complete. If you want to scavenge them to add material to your own guide I would invite you to do so. * Other than that it's a great guide. Good work! Bonaparrte 01:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) More edits are in~ Thanks Bonapartte for the tips. I'm still not sure if I should leave the text bolded like that or not. I mostly did that because I saw your guides being so clear and concise whereas mine is just wall of text. So to alleviate the reader from trying to use ctrl+f, I bolded the parts that is the most informal, sorta like getting a book already highlighted for you. Fixed the portion regarding the gunner's version of Rhenoplose not having mud/snow negation. I've also added weapon specific tasks on where you should be attacking. Other than that nothing much else until I find more to add... Zharay 02:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) * Good info regarding the hammer's triple pound. * About the bolding of the text, it's your guide so ultimately you are the one who should decide how it will look. The major reason I personally think that the bold text should be cut back is because bolding is one of the two things that distinguishes section headers from the rest of the text. Keep in mind though that there is other less invasive markup that you can use to highlight things such as underline ( ) and italics ('' ) * Minor correction: You misspelled Crag S as ''Craig S Anyway, I want to say again how great of a job you've done in completeness compared to my own guides, and I give your guide my full support - Let's hope the reviewers do too. Bonaparrte 05:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Charge A note on the charge: You use left/right interchangeably depending on the perspective. It gets a bit confusing. In any case, the charge takes the Barroth far enough past a hunter so that they won't get hit by the tail. Usually the people getting hit by it are the ones who are chasing after the monster. If you want an alternative to completely do away with the left/right part, a left/right diagonal roll against the direction of the charge will leave the hunter out of tail range. Bonaparrte 02:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC)